The Game of Rassilon III/Doctor Who Returns!/Doctor Who - A New Age/Two Doctors
This is my entry for the Game of Rassilon III! Enjoy! NOTE: The 10th Doctor's here as a suprise! Script The 11th Doctor and May are in the 11th Doctor's TARDIS. The 11th Doctor is wearing the 10th Doctor's suit. May: Doctor? When did you put that suit on? 11th Doctor: What suit, Donna? I mean May, sorry! May: Doctor, who's Donna? 11th Doctor: Someone who used to travel with me. Anyway, the TARDIS isn't herself at the moment. May's hair turns to ginger. 11th Doctor: May, your hair is blonde, not ginger. May: Yes, I know. Why? May suddenly turns into Donna. Donna: Who are you? What have you done with the TARDIS? 11th Doctor: I'm the Doctor, Donna. Donna: How do you know my name? 11th Doctor: I'm the Doctor from the future, Donna. When I'm dying, I can renew my body. I'm your Doctor. Donna slaps the 11th Doctor. Donna: Isn't that wizard? So when my Doctor dies, he can change into a young idiot with a quiff and bow tie! 11th Doctor: Bow ties are cool! Donna: GET ME BACK TO MY DOCTOR!!! 11th Doctor: OK, OK. Suddenly, the TARDIS goes up and down and Donna falls to the ground. Donna: What's happening? The 11th Doctor and Donna teleport into the 12th Doctor's TARDIS with the 12th Doctor and Clara at the console. Clara: Doctor! The young one. Before you became all waistcoat and short hair! 12th Doctor: Oy! 11th Doctor: Do I know you? Donna: So the Doctor goes to skinny to quiffy to... 12th Doctor: An awesome bloke? 12th Doctor: 11, I'm your future. 11th Doctor: But I'm in the last Doctor! 12th Doctor: Spoilers. Another TARDIS lands. The 10th Doctor and May emerge. May: I'm telling you, I'm from your... Doctor! May runs and hugs the 11th Doctor. 12th Doctor: Who are you? May: Are you an older Doctor than my Doctor? 12th Doctor: Quite obviously not. I don't know who you are? 10th, 11th and 12th Doctors: Wibbly wobbly timey wimey! 12th Doctor: That's it! Quiffy's from an alternative universe where I don't meet Clara! Clara: That's mean! 12th Doctor: Indeed. Anyway, we must be separated as soon as possible! 10th Doctor: How? May: I have an idea! 11th Doctor: What is it? May: My Doctor said that there is something called the Void that is in between the universes. We should go to a weak point and Quiffy and I can go back to our universe. 11th Doctor: Just as I was about to say! 10th Doctor: Allons-y! The three Doctors start flying the TARDIS. Suddenly, the 10th Doctor's TARDIS disappears. 10th Doctor: Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Donna: Oh great! Now we're stuck with Quiffy and the One with the Short Hair. 11th Doctor: Why does everyone call me Quiffy? My name is not Quiffy! 10th Doctor: Yes, but my TARDIS is flying through the time vortex! 12th Doctor: Well, I never liked that desktop theme! Donna: I do! 10th Doctor: Thank you, Donna! Anyway, we need to retrieve it. 11th Doctor: I have an idea. 10th Doctor: What? 11th Doctor: No, we can't. Too dangerous. 10th Doctor: Tell me! 11th Doctor: We could do a complete re-loop of time. We could fly the TARDIS a couple of minutes before hand and then track your TARDIS. 10th Doctor: We can't possibly do that! Then we'd become part of events! 12th Doctor: Of course. It all makes sense! Someone wants us to become part of them. It's happened before. 11th Doctor: When? 12th Doctor: When we were fighting in the Time War, remember there was a lone Dalek that fell through time? 10th Doctor: Yes. 12th Doctor: Well, Lord President Brousa was linked using a telepathic circuit. The Dalek mutated into human form and was able to let the convicted Time Lords from the Tower of Rassilon out. Anyway, Brousa trapped Captain Grumpy and a couple of incarnations who I haven't been yet. One of the Doctors tried to escape using a re-loop and created a paradox. Brousa created a paradox that contradicted the previous one and it turns out why those cracks were in the universe, remember the Time Lords created them, Clara. Brousa put a curse on us that would start in our 11th, 13th and 14th official regenerations. So, that's it. May: What can we do? Doctor, what can we do? Donna: They'll be a way won't there Doctor? Doctor? Clara: Don't you dare give me those big sad eyes... 10th Doctor: We have to do what's best. Donna: Which is what? 11th Doctor: The TARDIS has enough power to take you home. We will deal with Brousa. There's a 99.9 percent chance that we'll die. May, you can go with either Donna or Clara. Clara: I'm not leaving you! 12th Doctor: Don't make this any harder. Clara: I don't care if I die. May, go home with Donna. More to be added soon! Category:Stories featuring the Tenth DoctorCategory:Stories featuring the Eleventh DoctorCategory:Stories featuring the Twelfth DoctorCategory:Stories featuring Clara Oswald